


The night that woke the island

by everything_in_life_is_awesome



Series: Tracy family [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Big Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Little Sisters, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_in_life_is_awesome/pseuds/everything_in_life_is_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rescue gone wrong the island is woken by screams and all of the Tracy's find that it was the youngest Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night that woke the island

"That rescue could have gone better," said a tired and wet Gordon, everyone in Thunderbird two nodded except for the youngest Tracy Rose who had been quiet since the mission had been completed Gordon nudged Rose in the ribs which when his elbow connected with her ribs Rose's eyes squeezed shut,"Gordon don't!" hissed Rose and Gordon laughs and says," Ah it speaks," Rose stands up and disappears. She wasn't seen till dinner that night.  
That night John had come down to earth to surprise Rose but she hadn't really been that excited," Virgil, is Rose alright she seemed a little bit upset," said John, Scott looks up from his laptop and comments," She just needs space to breathe," John nods and Virgil runs as he sees Gordon with his sketch book. Virgil's face as he saw Gordon made both Scott and John laugh.  
It was three in the morning when the whole island was woken by a scream. Scott ran along the hallway, John looked in each room and both Virgil and Gordon were wrestling to get to the room the scream came from. Scott opens Rose's door to find John already in there he motions for only Virgil to come in Gordon pouts and heads back to his room. Rose was shaking and was curled up in a tight ball John was trying to get close to her but every time he touches her she flinches," Rose you have to tell us what happened because its not good to keep things bottled up,"whispers John Rose looks up and uncurls from the ball she was in Scott sits on the other side of her while Virgil sits on the end of the bed.  
She tells them all about the nightmare and she starts crying Scott rubs her back and John was hugging her trying to calm her down and Virgil says," Rosie its okay we all have nightmares about rescues its nit unusual for us!" she had finally calmed down and fallen asleep but the three older brothers fell asleep around her so when her alarm went off Scott, John and Virgil all fell off her bed and made Rose laugh so much she starts crying all of the boys that were on the ground all started laughing as well.  
Even after a bad rescue you can always laugh even if it hurts you because laughter is the best medicine.


End file.
